


【盾冬/锤基】[校园AU]你是我的梦想

by RiaRia77



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRia77/pseuds/RiaRia77
Summary: ⚠️沙雕画风 严重OOC警告校园AU 主盾冬 副锤基小豆芽学弟史蒂夫X男神学长巴基学长哥哥索尔X叛逆弟弟洛基史蒂夫后期会逆袭成Cap！





	1. Chapter 1

\----------------序-------------------

“你是我的梦想 Ending之后的掌声  
你是我的梦想 帅气灌篮的男生  
你是我的梦想 那只想要牵的手”

\----------------正文-----------------

女生A“啊啊啊！！你知道吗等下有巴基学长和洛基学长！”

女生B“听说他们还要反串！”

女生A“我的天呐！！好期待抖腿等！！”

男生A“不知道洛基学长的哥哥会不会来看！索尔真的好帅，我要四处环视一下。”

女生B“洛基学长也很帅好吗！？”

男生B“明明巴基学长最帅！”

 

史蒂夫罗杰斯同学现在正在幕布后搬着东西，听着舞台最前面的这群人叽叽喳喳说个没完，议论着台上戏剧汇演的各位卡司和家属，经常性地发出可怕的尖叫声。

史蒂夫心情非常一般，非常想揍旁边这位自愿来帮忙还要扯上自己的索尔奥丁森同学。他怎么都想不通自己为什么会突然被只能算是认识的索尔从图书馆拉到这里来当道具组，其实说白了就是打杂的。

心情复杂，他的这个小身板，整天被人嘲笑是根豆芽菜，力气也不大，怎么会莫名其妙被叫来当道具组呢？难道是他最近长高了，还是变壮了？想了想，史蒂夫突然有点小开心，接受了现状。

但是索尔绝不会告诉史蒂夫的，其实他没有长高也没有长壮，只是索尔环顾四周看到他感觉他最面善，叫他帮忙应该不会拒绝的。

 

“我是索尔奥丁森，Grade12的，你呢？”索尔单手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，露出一个非常友善的笑容，两人的身材形成了鲜明的对比，一个又高又壮，一个瘦瘦弱弱，索尔比史蒂夫高了整整大半个头。

史蒂夫有点尴尬地缩了缩脖子，他没什么朋友，几乎从来不会跟别人靠得这么近，“我是史蒂夫罗杰斯，我Grade11。”

“史蒂夫，很高兴认识你，”索尔友善地拍了拍史蒂夫的背，便把手插入了口袋里，丝毫没有意识到自己的力度快把史蒂夫拍出去了，依旧直视前方，好像要把舞台那头和后台相连接的挡布看穿。

“我也很高兴认识你。”史蒂夫尴尬而不失礼貌地假笑了一下，想偷偷溜走却被索尔再次搭上了肩膀，“你等着看吧！我弟弟洛基，是最好看的！也是演得最好的！哈哈哈！”

走不了了。

史蒂夫内心是绝望的，他还有一本历史人物传记没磕完呢，并不想留在这里看无聊的戏剧啊，况且他根本不认识任何一位参演人员。

 

“欢迎大家来到戏剧社Grade 12的毕业演出，今天我们有6组优秀的演员为我们带来不同的精彩话剧，现在有请第一组………”

史蒂夫在摆完第一组道具后，跟索尔站在旁边Standby，无聊得低头抠手，等着表演快点结束就可以走了。

第二组，摆道具，发呆。

然后是第三四五组，重复。

终于，最后一组了。

舞台最前方挤着的一堆兴奋得不行的花痴少女，还有少男，开始疯狂尖叫了起来，后面还不断涌上来人。

“巴基！！”“洛基！！”两岸猿声啼不住。

哦，是巴基学长和洛基学长要出来了。史蒂夫突然非常好奇，这两位到底是何方神圣，人气那么高，前面几组表演的时候都只有稀稀拉拉的掌声，更别说尖叫声了，不存在的好叭。

 

“Beauty and Another Beauty. 改编自Beauty and the beast。”

史蒂夫终于抬起了头，看着舞台那一侧走出来一位有些落魄的公主和一群装扮成各种家具的演员们。

索尔兴奋地拍了拍史蒂夫，又差点把他拍死，“看看看！那是我弟弟！”

一本正经的史蒂夫：？？？

“我本来应该是王位的第一继承人，就因为拒绝了一个该死的老阿婆的留宿，现在我变成了一个女人，我的仆人也都成了家具，只好躲在这个城堡里，等待我真爱的出现。”

一位体态优雅的公主，披着过肩的长发，梳了一个简单的半发髻，身穿墨绿色的公主裙，(当然，是有一对假胸的)，勾勒出完美的身体线条，站在舞台的最中央，展开双手，身上散发出一种，你们都是蝼蚁只有老娘是最美的，的气息。用了变声器后的声音也毫无违和感，除了身高太高之外，就真的是一个“Beauty”。

心态已经是百岁老人的史蒂夫：……？？？现在的年轻人。

索尔忍不住想尖叫，“我弟弟可真好看！”然后又拍了几下史蒂夫的后背，史蒂夫真实地感觉自己要死了。

“那个女生好漂亮啊！怎么感觉以前都没见过！”

“是不是傻啊，那个是洛基学长啊！”

“我的天呐？？！！这这这也太美了吧！他女装居然这么美我zhkalhxnehxka！”

后台又跑出一位少女，披散的棕色的长发随着跑动时的微风轻轻飘起，浅粉色的裙摆一晃一晃地。

“我的父亲在哪！放了他！”女孩坚定地说着，直视着眼前这位公主。

公主掐着女孩的脸，露出邪恶的笑容，“蝼蚁，你以为你是谁？”

-“巴基学长啊啊啊啊真好看怎么可以女装也这么好看！！”

-“啊啊啊洛基学长好辣！”

-“巴基学长好美啊啊啊啊是甜心！”

史蒂夫看呆了，这个，巴基学长，真的很他妈的美啊。

 

Language! 史蒂夫心里默念了一句。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️沙雕画风 严重OOC警告
> 
> 校园AU 主盾冬 副锤基  
> 小豆芽学弟史蒂夫X男神学长巴基  
> 学长哥哥索尔X叛逆弟弟洛基  
> 巴基洛基闺蜜组
> 
> 豆芽史蒂夫后期会逆袭！

\----------------序-------------------

“你是我的梦想 Ending之后的掌声  
你是我的梦想 帅气灌篮的男生  
你是我的梦想 那只想要牵的手”

\----------------正文-----------------

后来史蒂夫再也不知道剧情到底演了什么，只知道台上那位巴基学长真好看。

………戏剧尾声………

“洛基公主和巴基一开始互相看对方不顺眼，但在交换了布丁和李子后，他们成了最好的朋友，从此一起生活在古堡里。洛基公主也不想变回原来的样子了，即使是公主她也是最美的，什么真爱，管他呢。”

洛基和巴基紧紧拥抱在一起，交换了一个友谊的吻脸礼。

全员谢幕。

(有人想看这个戏剧的番外吗评论我！这个脑洞真的把我自己都笑死了。)  
…………………………

“靠！这个巴基，我一定要收拾他。”

直到听见身边索尔奥丁森的怒吼，史蒂夫才清醒过来。

巴基学长。

史蒂夫心里默念了一句，完全没有发现其实自己说出声了。

“没错，我就是要收拾巴基。”

史蒂夫转头看了一眼旁边这位快气冒烟的男人：？？？或许这就是兄弟情吗？？？

 

幕布拉下，戏剧汇演全部结束，离Grade12的毕业也只有一个月了。

 

索尔拉着史蒂夫就到了后台。

但是史蒂夫同学现在很尴尬。红着脸，死死盯着已经换下戏服，穿着T恤牛仔裤，正坐在镜子前卸妆的巴基学长，想说点什么却一个字都憋不出来。

“有什么事吗同学？”巴基用化妆棉擦拭着脸上浓浓的粉底，抬眼从镜子里跟后面的史蒂夫对视了一秒又再专注卸妆。

卸不干净妆，皮肤是会变差的。巴基心想。

“索尔你能不能别烦我！(;-_-)/”旁边坐着的洛基非常不耐烦地应付着怒气冲冲的索尔。

索尔在洛基转来转去，碎碎念个不停，“(;｀O´)o弟弟啊你怎么可以排这么亲密的戏，还穿这么好看，大家都盯着你看个不停！巴基你也是的怎么可以让我弟弟……blablablablabla”

洛基和巴基：绝望

 

“额…我……我…你……”史蒂夫脸越来越红，连成句的话都说不出来。

巴基：这人怕不是暗恋我。

毕竟平常总是有暗恋巴基的女生在巴基面前出现这样的状况。

巴基转过身，和身后的史蒂夫对视，然后那根小豆芽菜都快熟了。

“你叫什么啊？刚刚在道具组看到你了，不过以前从来没见过你呢。”

“我叫史蒂夫罗杰斯，巴基学长你真好看。”

史蒂夫用了2倍速说完这句话之后直接夺门而出，连一句再见都没说，一路狂奔到了，狂喘，留下了一个满脸问号的巴基。

巴基：哈？？

 

“巴基我等下去你家吧。”洛基收拾好书包就打算走人，实在是不想理这个莫名其妙的哥哥。

索尔持续被无视，心情很一般，“不行！”

“什么时候我去哪还要你管了？？”洛基扯起巴基就准备走，巴基习以为常直接拿了包就跟着走了。

从初中认识开始，巴基就一直看着这两个人打打闹闹。

这两兄弟，是不会消停的，这辈子都不能消停的。

“不行！那我也要去！”索尔嚷嚷着跟在两个人后面。

洛基回头狠狠瞪了索尔一眼，“你再跟过来试试。”

索尔一脸委屈，有个隐形的大尾巴在背后摇啊摇，然后就站着不动，等洛基往前走又偷偷跟着往前。

洛基又回头瞪着索尔，眼神像小刀一样捅了索尔无数下。

索尔：不敢动不敢动。

然后洛基和巴基就欢快的去了巴基的家里，没人知道他们在干嘛，除了趴在窗边偷看然后流鼻血了的索尔奥丁森。

 

接下来的一个月里，每天巴基都会在不同的地方遇到史蒂夫，操场，教学楼，餐厅，甚至家附近的小巷子。

史蒂夫知道，每天早晨巴基都会在学校操场晨跑，结束后去自动售货机买一瓶李子味的维他命水，在更衣室换完衣服就去上课。周一周三放学巴基会直接回家，周二周四会在学生会开会之后回家，周五一般都会去洛基家里。

史蒂夫清楚巴基的行踪，像个小傻瓜一样，没事在巴基的眼前出现，刷存在感。

巴基一直以为只是碰巧而已。

史蒂夫：哪来这么多偶遇，都是刻意制造的。

但是每次他们正面遇到时，都只是冲对方点点头或者招招手，在巴基想张嘴说话的时候，害羞的史蒂夫同学早就不知道哪去了。

其实史蒂夫根本不敢妄想对巴基学长做什么，他是万众瞩目的学生会主席，是戏剧社的扛把子，是体育超强的学霸，而且他性格又好，还帅，喜欢他的人都已经排到学校外面去了。

而自己呢，扔进人海里就找不到了，除了每次历史竞赛都拿第一，好像没有什么优点了。

能成为像巴基那样完美的人，是史蒂夫的梦想。


	3. Chapter 3

一个月很快就过去了，毕业典礼如期到来，学生会主席，詹姆斯巴恩斯毫无疑问地作为本届的优秀毕业生，发表了毕业演讲。

 

“去冒险吧，实现你的梦想，未来会更精彩。”

 

台下的毕业生们，把学士帽同时往上扔，有相拥而泣的，有欢呼雀跃的，他们的高中结束了。

 

演说的内容，史蒂夫已经记不清了，他只记得当时台上的巴基，光芒万丈，台下的自己，暗自神伤。实现我的梦想？

 

 

典礼结束后，大家都在礼堂里拍照留念，记录美好的这几年。史蒂夫远远地就看见那边的巴基还有索尔洛基两兄弟，旁边不停有女生向前去求合照，他们几个就一直在那拍啊拍，根本停不下来。

 

史蒂夫思考了很久之后终于鼓起勇气，红着脸走到巴基身边，“巴…巴基学长，我可以…跟你拍张照吗？”

 

“Sure。”巴基笑着把手搭在史蒂夫肩膀上。

 

旁边的洛基笑嘻嘻地拿起史蒂夫的拍立得拍了两张，“我来我来。Nice Pic!”然后又拿起他的手机拍了好多张，两个人一直都处于同一个动作没动过，脸上也是同样的表情。洛基把两张拍立得照片分别塞在两人手里，拿起手机在巴基面前晃晃，侧过脸没让史蒂夫看见，嘴形说着Get his number。

 

巴基拍了一下洛基，拿回手机，摁下自己的手机号码，转向史蒂夫，露出一个微笑，“照片记得WhatsApp给我。”

 

史蒂夫脸红得像番茄一样，抖抖抖地说出一句，“好…好的。”就默默走开了，然后又有一群女生涌上来找巴基拍照。

 

史蒂夫看着慢慢显像的相纸，脸上不自觉地露出笑容，然后小心翼翼地把照片塞进钱包里。低头捣鼓着手机，打开相册发现，洛基连拍了五十多张。

 

史蒂夫一脸问号地抬头看了看他们几人。不知道洛基凑到巴基耳边说了些什么，他的脸突然微微泛红，然后一下笑着推开了洛基。

洛基稳稳地撞上了身边的索尔，索尔故意伸手环住了洛基，虚情假意地贴着洛基的耳朵说，“弟弟你没事吧！”

洛基当然知道索尔是在耍流氓，扯开他的手，“走开啦，才没事呢。”

这张巴基好看，这张也好看，这张也好看。史蒂夫选啊选，从50张其实没有什么区别的里选了15张其实也没有什么区别的出来，然后毫无PS，直接发给了巴基，因为他觉得巴基已经够好看了，而自己好不好看并不重要。

不一会儿，史蒂夫便看到巴基向自己招了招手，指指手机，微笑示意自己已经收到了照片。

 

史蒂夫也笑了一下，然后感觉到自己脸上刚刚褪下去的红色又泛了起来。

其实，史蒂夫在WhatsApp上能看到两个蓝色的勾勾*，也可以看到巴基回复的“Thanks”。不过巴基非要跟自己互动一下，他也根本不介意啦。

 

史蒂夫揣着照片和手机，开开心心地就回家了，与此同时也开始思考，要怎么实现自己的梦想了。

 

他一定要和巴基学长上同一所大学。


	4. Chapter 4

在巴基毕业离开高中校园的这一年里，史蒂夫可以说是发生了天翻地覆的变化。

史蒂夫认为，要想站在耀眼的巴基学长身边，首先要把自己的形象改变，文文弱弱的样子，巴基根本不可能会多看自己一眼的。

于是，从毕业典礼那天之后，史蒂夫就开始了疯狂健身增肌，喝奶吃肉盼长高的生活。

皇天不负有心人，史蒂夫在这一年里蹭蹭长高了十几厘米，身材也操练得近乎完美。

当然，他的学习也一点没落下，毕竟他还要去纽约大学找巴基学长共度美好大学时光呢。

不过这一年，史蒂夫和巴基完全没有见过面，即使两人都在纽约，只不过是一人在布鲁克林，一人在曼哈顿罢了。

因为史蒂夫想以最完美的姿态出现在巴基面前，于是他强忍着自己不去约巴基见面，连去偷看他一眼都没有。

只是啊，每次巴基一发Instagram，史蒂夫就会第一时间点赞，虽然史蒂夫认为，或许巴基从来没注意到自己的赞，因为他的每一个帖子下都会有好几百的赞。

可获取巴基的近况是史蒂夫IG的唯一用处，因为他只关注了巴基一个人，他也只有巴基一个粉丝，他从来没有发过任何内容，除了五月份时收到的纽约大学录取通知书的那张照片。

很快他就可以跟巴基再次相遇了。

\-----------------------

终于到了新一年的开学时期，新生和旧生都陆陆续续到了校，准备迎接新的一年，新的对象。

“小胖子，过两天的返校日舞会你找舞伴了吗？”洛基笑嘻嘻地勾着巴基，坐在篮球场边的看台上，看着他正在场上挥洒汗水的哥哥。

巴基无奈地一笑，把长发在头后扎成一个小啾啾，“你觉得我该答应哪个女生的邀约？”

洛基摸了摸下巴上不存在的胡子，“嗯…我们的万人迷巴基巴恩斯，那么多女孩子来约你，答应哪个都不是。不如找个男生吧，你看那边那个灰色紧身T恤的，金发蓝眼睛，身材也不错啊。”

巴基顺着洛基手指的方向看过去，隔壁球场那个男生刚好扣个篮，姿势还不赖，“嗯哼？”

“不过你不觉得他有点眼熟吗？”洛基眯着眼仔细盯着那个男生。

满身大汗的索尔突然从背后出现，两手搭在两人肩上，头从两人中间伸过去，顺着他们的目光方向，看向隔壁球场，“看什么呢这么认真。”

其实索尔在运动后，身上从不会有汗臭味，只是散发淡淡的古龙香味，但还是遭到了洛基的嫌弃，“你一身汗，走开走开。”

巴基猛地一下瞪大了眼睛，“这不是，史蒂夫罗杰斯？？？”

三人同时揉了揉眼睛，再瞪大了盯着那个人，整齐划一地发出一句“WTF？？”

“I thought he is smaller...？”巴基下巴快要掉到地上去了，满脸震惊。

他右边的两个人也没有好到哪去。

“他是去换了个身子吗？”洛基调侃道。

索尔头转向洛基，一脸认真地问他，“弟弟，还是我的身材比较好吧？”

“那可不一定哦。”洛基故意说着，捏了捏索尔手臂肌肉，“我看你这个就太大块了，比我脸都大了。”

“真的吗弟弟…你不喜欢吗…”索尔一脸委屈。

“喝水吧你！”洛基抬手把已经扭开了的维他命水递给索尔。

索尔立马开心得像只大金毛，在洛基脖子边蹭了几下，“谢谢弟弟！”

然后洛基的脸就肉眼可见地红了，胡乱地翻了几页手中的书，“好啦好啦，起开。”

本该上场替索尔的巴基现在已经呆滞了，盯着那边变了样的史蒂夫走了神。

洛基一眼看穿巴基的心思，推了推索尔，于是他就开开心心地蹦回球场继续打球了。

索尔刚一上场就随手就投进一个三分，又向观众席投来一个甜得流蜜的wink，或者说是向洛基投来的，虽然洛基本人根本没有看向他一眼。

总之这一连串动作引得场边女孩们尖叫连连。

“小胖子？你傻了吗？”洛基用手在巴基眼前晃了晃，“不过他这一年到底经历了什么啊。”

巴基摇了摇头，继续呆滞，“不知道。”

\-------

“你看，隔壁场的女生都在偷瞄你，还有两个男的直勾勾地盯着你，史蒂夫，你男女通杀啊。”山姆笑嘻嘻地拍了拍刚刚罚完球下场休息的史蒂夫结实的后背。

史蒂夫咕噜灌了几口水，笑着斥责山姆，“别胡闹。”然后抬眼看向观众席的那两位男生，正好和巴基四目相对，非常自然地露出阳光的笑容，嘴型说着“Hi，巴基学长。”

巴基内心咯噔一下，嘴角扯出一个笑容，“Hi，史蒂夫”。

尴尬，自己刚刚的眼神是不是有点太痴汉了，巴基心想。

山姆看了看史蒂夫，又看了看巴基，一脸茫然，“你们认识？”

“嗯嗯。”史蒂夫连一眼都没看山姆，继续注视着巴基，直到巴基小跑上了球场才收回自己的目光。

山姆好像突然明白了什么，但是他不想明白，山姆什么都不知道。

\-------------

“Hey巴基！”史蒂夫突然加快脚步，丢下了身边的山姆，走向前拍了拍和索尔洛基两兄弟肩并肩的巴基。

三人同时回了头。

洛基抢先一句说，“你好啊史蒂夫，我跟索尔还有事，先走了！”

“我没事呀…？嗯！？哦！拜拜罗杰斯！”正在索尔还不明所以的时候，洛基就拉着他的手小跑离开了，只留下史蒂夫和巴基两人。

弟弟的手真软，凉凉的好舒服。索尔看着自己跟洛基握在一起的手，想着。

“史蒂夫，好久不见。”巴基露出一个友善的笑容，“后面那个是你朋友吧？”

史蒂夫回头瞄了山姆一眼，“是的，他是山姆，他是我宿友，今天刚认识的。”

巴基向山姆挥了挥手，山姆挤出一个勉强的笑容，“你好，我是山姆。”

“你好，我是巴基。”

“我还有事先走了，你们聊。”山姆感受到空气中暧昧的气息，默默带上了墨镜，大步走开。

“巴基学长，最近过得怎么样？”史蒂夫温柔地注视着巴基，眼神充满爱意。

现在的巴基已经接受了史蒂夫从一个小豆芽变成一个比自己还高的运动型美男子的事实了，整个人也没有刚才那么呆了，“挺好的，我猜你也不错，这一年变化很大啊。”

史蒂夫笑着挠了挠头，“哈哈，还行吧，你觉得我怎么样？”

“很好啊。”

“要不要一起吃个晚餐？”

“可以呀。”

\---------------

其实今天是返校的第一天，一般新生都会在校园里四处参观，熟悉环境，不会有空在球场打球。

不过史蒂夫不一样，他已经在NYU转了不知道多少次，早已熟悉得不得了，也知道了每周一三五，巴基都会在篮球场打球。

所以史蒂夫选择以打篮球时的样子出现在巴基面前。

因为他听说，自己运动起来的样子最性感，最迷人。


	5. Chapter 5

“你跟你那个朋友，聊得挺开心啊？”正躺在床上玩手机的山姆，听见开门声便说道。

史蒂夫不好意思地挠了挠头，满脸害羞，“你怎么知道的？”

“史蒂夫，现在已经是晚上11点了，如果聊不来，这晚餐约会能持续这么久？”山姆一脸不怀好意地看着走向冰箱的史蒂夫，“∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿你们…嘿嘿，什么情况？”

咕咚灌下半瓶矿泉水后，史蒂夫才开口，脸颊上还有一抹淡淡的粉红，“也…没什么啦，就是吃了饭，然后去喝了一杯。”

巴基吃汉堡时嘴角沾上沙拉酱的样子，喝酒后脸微红的样子，说起喜欢的事时兴奋的样子，他的每个模样现在都在史蒂夫脑子里挥之不去，不断回放，只要一想起，史蒂夫就便忍不住嘴角上扬，眼睛里像是快要滴出蜜来。

“Hey. Hey? Hey! ”山姆不知什么时候已经走到了史蒂夫旁边，手在他面前不停晃着。

“嗯…嗯？怎么了？”史蒂夫突然回过神来，恢复正常的表情，咕咚又把剩下的半瓶水喝光了。

眼前这个一米八几的大汉仿佛陷入爱情的十六岁怀春少女，山姆表示实在是没眼看，“没事  
(;-_-)/”。

“哦…那我先去洗澡了。”

史蒂夫转身走向浴室，又再次露出了刚刚的同款笑容。

“对了，后天的返校舞会，你找舞伴了吗？”山姆突然想起这事，提高嗓音向浴室里的史蒂夫喊到。

只有淅淅沥沥的水声回应他。

大概过了五分钟，史蒂夫才回了一句，“Yes.”

“是哪位小美女这么幸运？”

“是，巴基。”

“哦…她漂亮吗？”

“嗯…当然。”

史蒂夫的声音甜丝丝的，还带有一点点颤抖，再加上从刚刚开始就一直止不住的笑容，山姆真的非常怀疑，这个傻子和自己今天白天在篮球场上碾压一切的史蒂夫罗杰斯，是同一个人吗？

还有，巴基到底是哪个漂亮小姑娘？而且为什么史蒂夫这么快就认识了漂亮女孩，而自己只认识了一堆糙汉子？？  
((山姆还不知道史蒂夫的那位朋友就是巴基。

\----------------

有些微醺的巴基，刚被史蒂夫送到宿舍，就跑到隔壁洛基和索尔那里去了，毕竟他没有室友，一个人呆着太无聊了，而且他满肚子的话已经憋不住了。

叩叩叩。

“谁啊？”洛基一边吃着焦糖布丁，一边看着综艺节目，在舒舒服服地靠在索尔身上，一动都不想动。

索尔的手刚刚搂上洛基的肩膀五分钟，而且还没有被嫌弃，他现在只想把敲门的那个不知趣的人揍一顿。

“是我，巴基。”

“快去开门！”

索尔不情不愿地打开门对上巴基的脸时，怒气只能吞回肚子里，谁让这是他们共同的好朋友呢，“大晚上不睡觉来干嘛？”然后又低声说了一句，“如果不是什么重要的事，小心我揍你。”

巴基笑嘻嘻地钻进屋子里，坐在洛基旁边的单人沙发上，他的常座，当然没有不知趣地占了索尔和洛基双人沙发的位置。

虽然气鼓鼓，索尔还是坐回沙发上，再次暗中试探，搂住洛基。

“你跟那个史蒂夫怎么样了٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)”洛基兴奋地坐直身子，甩开了索尔的手，“你当时可是很喜欢人家的啊！”

索尔委屈。哼，这笔账我记在心里了，巴基巴恩斯。

“他真的变了很多。”巴基把散落的长发撩到耳后，低头一笑，“更好了。”

洛基兴奋地倒在索尔腿上又起身，“然后呢然后呢！”

“他说话还是很好听，讲什么都娓娓道来，跟他以前在历史竞赛的样子一模一样，只是更自信了。可能是因为他现在变高变壮了，更阳光了，反正整个人气场都不一样了。blablabla…” 巴基叽里呱啦讲了一大堆，他的小史蒂夫以前怎么怎么样，现在怎么怎么样，听得索尔和洛基都打起了呵欠。

“重点是…?”洛基看着这个平时到处撩妹得心应手的男人，现在好像突然变回了布鲁克林的那个害羞的小男孩。呵，爱情。

巴基磕磕巴巴很久后，红着脸憋出一句，“我邀请他当我返校舞会的舞伴了…”

索尔和洛基两人都同时坐起身惊呼，“Wowwwww!!!”

“Ayyyy，我这个学长，当然要主动出击啊。”巴基一下恢复了自己布鲁克林撩妹高手的样子，拿起桌上的李子啃了几口。

“吾友，干得好。”索尔哈哈大笑起来，借着笑意，把怀里的洛基搂得更紧。

洛基早就发现了，索尔今天一直在悄咪咪地吃自己的豆腐，或许说是一向如此，但他也不说，除了心情不好的时候直接把索尔踢到房间的另一头去。

“等着看我把小男孩收入囊中吧朋友们，不打扰你们了。”巴基啃完最后一口李子，耍帅似的把果核投进了垃圾桶里，“明天打球你来吗索尔？”

“OKOK. Good Night.”索尔扭过头向巴基做了个嘴形，你快走你快走。

“Good Night.”巴基打开房门，没有回头地挥了挥手。

洛基在离开索尔怀抱钻进自己卧室里的时候扔下一句，“Bye, Buck.”

只剩索尔一个人在客厅再次一脸委屈，记仇的小本本上又写下了巴基一次。

\----------------------

此时，史蒂夫躺在床上，双手交叉垫在头下，脑里回放着今天跟巴基的“约会”场景。

翻来覆去，无法入眠。

巴基也是。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

第二天的球赛原本只是一场正式开学前朋友间的轻松游戏，可听说史蒂夫也要一起之后，浮夸的篮球社社长索尔便叫来了篮球队的几位主力，还有社里的裁判和记分员，并且美其名曰，大一大二新生篮球赛。

“What the hell is going on here?”巴基来到体育馆后看到这阵势一脸懵逼，场边塞满了人，大多数是花痴的女孩子，少数是真正来看比赛的。

“巴基！这边！”索尔向对面的巴基疯狂挥手，然后收到了洛基正翻看着手中莎翁戏剧的洛基的标准白眼，能不能成熟点？

另一排板凳上的史蒂夫向巴基挥了挥手，“HI~巴基！”

身边的山姆跟着一起挥手，突然觉得巴基这个名字有点耳熟，“巴基？你返校日舞伴那个巴基？”

“嗯嗯！”

“我还以为是个漂亮女孩呢…”山姆小声bb了一句。

“什么？”

“没事没事。”

巴基礼貌性地打了个招呼便走向索尔那边质问，“这是干嘛？”

索尔笑嘻嘻地，凑近巴基耳朵旁边小声地说了一句，“球品见人品，弟弟说要帮你看看史蒂夫人行不行。”

洛基在一旁点头附和，“等着看吧。”

“好久不见啊巴基。”娜塔莎和布鲁斯一起到了裁判桌边。

“你们也来了？？这是什么比赛啊！？”

“Well，社长让我们来，我们不得不来啊。”娜塔莎翻着手上的计分表，瞥了索尔一眼，“今天晚餐你请客。”

“当然当然。”索尔心虚地应和着。

旁边的布鲁斯只是微笑着点点头。

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，裁判部部长，虽然是女生但是篮球非常厉害，眼睛尖判决准，可以说是学校最厉害的裁判，男生都比不上。

布鲁斯·班纳，秘书部部长，(简单来说，就是计分计时员和后勤人员)，其实参加篮球社只是因为暗恋娜塔莎，莫名其妙被分到了一个充满女生的部门，又莫名其妙因为他是部里唯一一个懂篮球的人而当了部长。

其他的女生们？当然只是因为篮球场帅哥多才来的啊，甚至在加入前没有几个人是看过一场完整的球赛的。

“我会好好帮你看着史蒂夫的。”娜塔莎低声对巴基说了一句。

巴基露出一脸难以置信的表情，转头对索尔说，“你是把这事拿着喇叭对全世界说了吗？？”

索尔哈哈大笑，摆了摆手，“没有的事，就我们几个知道。”

“我们是为了帮你，我们家的小胖子可不能被坏人骗了。”洛基盖上手中的书，用力拍了拍巴基的肩膀。

“嘿，史蒂夫不是坏人，而且我不胖！”巴基无语地做起热身运动，“我了解他。”

“Fine.(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ”洛基摊手，又翻起了手中的书。

一轮热身后球赛终于开始了，场上的阵容是，大二校队主力成员vs一群刚刚认识的大一新生(实力未知)。

哔…

跳球。

索尔拿到球，快攻一条龙穿过五人防守，一个帅气的扣篮，获得今日第一个进球，引爆全场尖叫声。

ෆ⃛(ᶿ̴͈᷇◟̵◞̵˂͈᷆ ფ

按照惯例，索尔总是会向观众席的某处投去wink，当然是洛基在的地方啦，虽然旁边的女生总会误会，以为对象是自己。

“他对我眨眼啊啊啊啊！！”

“明明是我！你看他又看过来了！”

“是我好吗你们走开！！”

“……”

洛基内心：是我好吗傻蝼蚁们。＼⍩⃝／

哨声，欢呼声，鼓掌声，当然免不了垃圾话的声音。一场60分钟的标准球赛就这样无惊无险，吵吵嚷嚷地结束了。

76-59

毫无意外地，学长们保持领先状态赢了比赛，团队配合默契可不是一天两天能培训出来的。

学弟们也没有输的太惨，这个成绩已经不丢人了，而且吸引了不少女生的注意力，大家都认为这也算是给大学开了个好头。不过史蒂夫除外，他不喜欢收到太多女生的关注，这会让他感到不舒服。

“史蒂夫得了28分、5个篮板、4个助攻，成绩不错。“娜塔莎翻着布鲁斯的计分表，”全程手脚干净，居然没有一个犯规，没有不良行为，除了偶尔贴着巴基。总的来说球品不错，而且不得不说，运球很稳投篮很准。”

巴基对洛基一笑，“I told you.”

“Fineƪ(‾_‾)ʃ”

“我呢我呢？？”索尔一脸兴奋地凑过去看。

“32，6，2，3。”布鲁斯吐出四个数字，“3是犯规数，得分是全场最高。”

“我是为了看看史蒂夫怎么样！”索尔强行解释着，“重点不是这个，32分诶弟弟！”

其实明明常规发挥，索尔还是抱了抱洛基，假意庆祝一下，而洛基也略带嫌弃地轻轻回抱他，并勒令他立刻回去洗澡。

“你们几个一身汗，头发乱糟糟，赶紧回去整理好自己，我和布鲁斯在cafe等你们，来买单。”娜塔莎收拾好自己的背包，扯住布鲁斯的手腕，“Let's go.”

布鲁斯猛点几下头，两人就以一种奇怪的姿势走了。

“Hey巴基，你想一起去喝杯东西吗？”史蒂夫小跑到巴基身边，脸上还带着剧烈运动后的绯红。

巴基擦了擦额间的汗水，还没开口就被洛基打断了，“大家都先回去洗个澡，一会Cafe见！”然后就被洛基拉走了，甚至还没来得及说句See u later.

“干嘛啊？”巴基一脸懵逼的跟着洛基走回宿舍。

“一会你就知道了。”

索尔更是一脸懵，抓起包就跑，“等等我！！”

…

 

“你是我们这届的吗怎么没见过？”

“啊我是新生。”

“年下啊。”

“？”

“没事(;-_-)/所以现在都还没开学，你们怎么认识的？”

“高中一个学校。”

“哦…平时经常打球？”

“对，就当锻炼身体。”

“还有什么别的爱好？”

“嗯…看书，看戏剧，听音乐，拳击之类的。”

“倒是跟巴基差不多，都是相差千里的爱好。”

“这样吗？那我们就可以一起了，我的意思是，一起玩。”

“巴基好看吗？”

“嗯…？嗯，当然！”

“heyheyhey.stop,nat!”巴基终于忍不住打断了娜塔莎像严格的老母亲般的审问，“史蒂夫是朋友，(声音越来越小)不是相亲对象…”

史蒂夫露出可以说是非常阳光的笑容，“没关系的巴基，我也想让你多了解我一点。”

娜塔莎和洛基相视一笑，计划成功。

旁边的索尔和布鲁斯也都露出一脸看戏的表情，众人的目光让巴基的脸慢慢红了起来，尴尬得蹦不出一个字来，而史蒂夫却像个没事人似的，脸不红心不跳地注视着自己。

洛基清了清嗓子，打破了安静的空气，“或许大家想去看电影吗？”

巴基像抓住救命稻草一样连着说了几句好啊好啊。

“弟弟说什么就是什么。”

“Sure.”

“可以啊。”

“Cool.走吧！”

TBC

在篮球社呆了两年的本人表示球品见人品真的非常真实！ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ


	7. Chapter 7

经典爱情电影。

影厅里没什么人，六人分成三对，分别坐在连着三排的最中间。

坐在五排的娜塔莎刚开场十分钟就已经靠着布鲁斯的肩膀沉沉睡过去了，她向来对这种爱情故事没有兴趣，答应过来也权当是助攻后面两对了。只是她似乎是没意识到，自己正靠着的这个人，嘴角正不断上扬，双手不知道往哪放，眼睛也不知道该看电影还是看她好。

六排的索尔咕噜咕噜很快吸完了整杯可乐，抱着爆米花也吃了大半桶，但他并不怎么知道电影在说什么，只是光顾着欣赏身旁自己怀里，眼眶有些红连吃了三个焦糖布丁的弟弟了，并偷偷地在他的额角几次落下亲吻。

相比前面四人的放松姿态，史蒂夫和巴基就显得有些不太自在了。

“Sorry…”史蒂夫不好意思地低声在巴基耳边说了一句。

看电影时，两人分享一桶爆米花，总是会有同时伸手到爆米花桶里，不小心碰到手的时候了，再正常不过了。

巴基扯起嘴角笑了笑表示没事，又抬头看起电影，心跳也扑通扑通不断加速。

也不知道什么时候，史蒂夫抓住了巴基伸进爆米花桶里的手，并演变成了十指紧扣，两只带着焦糖味的手就这样黏在了一起。

“I'm with you till the end of the line.”

电影中的主角再次重遇后相拥而吻，难舍难分。此时影院里三三两两的情侣，也非常符合场景地在对方的唇上留下印记。

史蒂夫：(•̀ᴗ•́)

巴基：(=_=)

史蒂夫略微侧过头看了看巴基，他还是静静望着屏幕没有什么反应，于是史蒂夫便将他落下的长发撩到耳后，微微笑没说什么。

到了散场，两人的手还是牵着，没人提过松开的事。

“啊~呵。”娜塔莎打了个呵欠，揉揉眼睛起身，看了一眼史蒂夫和巴基，当然也看见了两人十指紧扣的手，降低音量贴着布鲁斯的耳朵说了一句，“最后面那两位进度怎么样了。”

布鲁斯下意识地说了一句，“好的不得了。”然后两人便肩并肩出了场，娜塔莎也没忘了给身后的洛基投去了一个胜利的眼神。

出了影厅后大家便各自散了，两个两个的，走向不同的方向。

“所以…巴基学长，你接下来想去哪儿。”

“去哪都好，不过别这么叫我，史蒂夫。学长？听起来太奇怪了。”巴基笑了笑，眼睛弯弯的，侧头看向身边那人。

史蒂夫回以同样愉悦的笑容，抬手指向不远处的摩天轮，“那里怎么样。”

“As you wish.”

肩贴肩，史蒂夫单手搂着巴基，坐在摩天轮上慢慢往上升，两人有一搭没一搭地说着话，都是关于对方过得好不好。

俯视窗外繁华梦幻的纽约城，巴基脑子里却想到一些别的东西，突然冒出了一句，“女孩子应该很喜欢这种约会吧，夜景、摩天轮，以前成功这样追过女孩？”

“你是唯一一个，I mean，我从来没有跟其他人有过这种经历，约会什么的…我…”史蒂夫忙着解释却一直说不清楚，窘迫得脸都红了，引得巴基忍俊不禁。这样的史蒂夫让巴基仿佛见到了第一次相遇的时候，那个布鲁克林小男孩的样子。

于是，鬼使神差般，巴基凑到史蒂夫面前，在他的唇上落下一个轻得几乎无法感受到的吻，却将一年来沉淀的爱意在一瞬间渗入身体的每一部分。随之而来的是更强烈的人类的原始欲望，史蒂夫早已把巴基拉入怀里，这个蜻蜓点水般的轻吻也在不知不觉间改变为难舍难分的热吻。

“听说在摩天轮最高处接吻，就会永远在一起。”在终于停下亲吻之后，巴基说出了这句话，而此时摩天轮已经降到快要着地了。

“永远？”

“永远。”

\-----------------------

“所以你们就这样在一起了？重遇不到一周？？”洛基一脸惊讶地晃了晃巴基的肩膀，“你没事吧詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯先生？？”

“为你高兴啊巴基。”索尔用力拍了拍巴基的背，然后收到了来自洛基的白眼。

巴基笑了笑，“Well…毕竟认识这么久了。”

“认识？”洛基提高了音调。

“单方面认识，也算是认识。”

洛基无奈地躺在沙发上，捂住脸，“随你吧。”

\-----------

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC警告！
> 
> 校园AU 主盾冬 副锤基  
> 学弟史蒂夫X学长巴基  
> 学长哥哥索尔X叛逆弟弟洛基  
> 巴基洛基闺蜜组
> 
> 这篇！这篇！有生之年居然更新了！时隔3个月我甚至都快忘了前面讲什么了！(忘了的盆友们可以往回看看)2-3章内结局啦！

返校日的舞会很快就到了。史蒂夫和巴基早就约好一起出席，洛基也不情不愿地跟索尔凑成了一对。

叩叩叩。

“来了！”巴基的声音从屋子那一头传来，还是那么好听，史蒂夫想着便低下了头，脸上有些发烫。

“嗨！史蒂夫！(•̀ᴗ•́)”巴基刚打开门就被眼前的光芒照得有些睁不开眼，第一次见到穿着正经西服三件套还梳了发型的史蒂夫，也太好看了吧，“你看起来很棒。”

史蒂夫的脸现在彻底红了，磕磕巴巴地话都说不好，就直接把手上的盒子塞到了巴基的手里，“你…你也…很好看。”

巴基笑着打开盒子，但突然变了脸色，“胸花？我也给你准备了啊！”

“啊……？啊？？我以为是我准备呢…”史蒂夫这下完全语塞了，看着巴基手上的两个小礼盒不知所措。

“没关系啦，那就戴你准备的。”巴基默默把自己西服上别着的胸花拆了下来，戴上史蒂夫拿来的那一副，完事后还拍了拍自己的胸口，又拍了拍史蒂夫的胸口，“很棒，我们走吧。”

史蒂夫完全沉溺在巴基温柔的声线里，鬼使神差地双手捧起了巴基的脸，和他交换了一个法式热吻。

“HeyHey，旁边还有人呢。”从对面房出来的洛基和索尔看了太久，洛基实在是忍不住开口打断了两人在房门口的热吻。

史蒂夫一脸懵，怪不好意思地擦了擦嘴边的口水，“走吧。”

“等等，我们还没拍照呢。”巴基小跑回房间拿出了拍立得，在三人面前晃了晃，“索尔，洛基，你们站好，我帮你们拍。”

洛基默默翻了个白眼，嘴上嘟囔着请问你还是高中生吗，身体却很诚实地跟索尔站在一起，摆出自己最标志性的笑容。旁边的索尔一脸开心地搂着洛基的肩膀，笑出了八颗大白牙。

巴基拍了好几张，最后一张刚好捕捉到了索尔在洛基脸上偷偷亲了一口的样子。

洛基气得锤了好几下索尔，但还是接过了巴基的相机，对着巴基和史蒂夫咔嚓咔嚓拍了一通，哦，最后一张也很巧，刚好拍到了史蒂夫在巴基脸上亲了一口的样子。

“你们两个金发男子是不是串通好的。”洛基和巴基一起看着刚刚显相的照片，不禁发出了疑问。

索尔和史蒂夫都笑得一脸无辜，摊手表示自己是清白的。

“你的西装是我的领带颜色，你们两个真是够老土。”洛基看着史蒂夫和巴基的合照疯狂吐槽。

巴基晃了晃手上的照片，回怼洛基，“好像你们不是一样。”

…

舞会现场仿佛是比美现场，男生女生都使尽浑身解数好好打扮给自己的对象看，即使没有对象，也要好好打扮争取今晚带一个对象走。

“大家每年都，打扮这么认真的吗？”大一新生史蒂夫看着大厅里的人不禁发问。

学长巴基小小声地在史蒂夫耳边说，“都是来找对象的，懂吗？你看，现在还有很多落单的，等结束的时候你再看，就不是一个状态了。”

史蒂夫似懂非懂地点了点头，“这样啊。”

巴基笑嘻嘻地看着懵圈的史蒂夫，贴着他的耳朵说，“还有很多事情你不懂，巴基哥哥都会教你的，首先，烈酒都在那边的桌子底下，你在这等我，我去给我们拿杯喝的。”

还没等史蒂夫回应，巴基就一溜烟跑了，剩他呆呆地站着，身边的索尔和洛基也早就不知道跑到哪个角落去了。

“你有女伴了吗？”  
“那你有男伴了吗？”  
“你是新生吗？”  
“要不要一起跳个舞？”  
“喝一杯吗？”

巴基刚走不到五分钟，史蒂夫就被不知道多少人搭讪过了，虽然他都礼貌地婉拒了，可是还是不停有人过来交谈，毕竟没有人能抵挡住这个不断散发光芒的魅力本身。

“他的男伴在这了。”巴基拿着两杯伏特加马提尼，递给了史蒂夫一杯，又向旁边搭讪的女生举了举杯，“Cheers.”

女生只能丧气地走开，寻找下一个对象了。

史蒂夫不知道说什么好，默默喝了一大口手中的酒，结果被呛得狂咳嗽。

“慢点，小史蒂薇。”巴基看史蒂夫满脸通红的样子忍不住笑出声，拍拍他的后背给他顺了顺气。

史蒂夫尴尬得笑了笑，“这酒，好烈。”

“你别忘了我以前在东欧长大的，从小喝到大。”巴基一口干了整杯酒，摸了摸史蒂夫的脸，“你受不了的话我去拿点别的。”

巴基又拿过他手上那杯酒，再次准备喝掉，结果被史蒂夫抢回去一口喝光了，“我没那么弱，巴克。”

史蒂夫的脸肉眼可见的开始红，连脖子都有点红了，但是还是假装没事的样子。巴基笑着把他扯到舞池里去，正好这时候放的是温柔的华尔兹。

巴基自觉地跳了女步，两个人紧紧贴在一起，摇晃，虽然什么也没说，但是空气都充满了粉色泡泡。

“真好。”巴基贴着史蒂夫的耳朵吐出热气，又在他的脖子边蹭了蹭，痒得史蒂夫不禁嘶了一声。

“I love you, Buck.”

史蒂夫突然的三个词让巴基乱了阵脚，不小心就踩到了史蒂夫脚上，甚至不知道自己该说什么。

正好此时曲子停了，DJ上了台，舞曲突然成了电音。

史蒂夫默默松开了巴基的腰，眼神里闪过一丝失落。

失踪了好久的洛基不知道什么时候突然出现了，拉着巴基就往外跑，剩下史蒂夫和索尔两个人在舞池里懵圈。

“怎么样，你和史蒂夫？”

“完蛋了洛基完蛋了。”巴基拿起吧台的香槟一口喝尽，捂着脸摇头。

“干嘛？世界末日了？”

“差不多了(T⌓T)，刚刚史蒂夫跟我说我爱你，我没有回应，甚至还慌得踩到他的脚了。”

“这算什么，索尔跟我说了多少次我爱你我都没回他。”洛基笑嘻嘻地拍了拍巴基的背，语气里透露出一丝甜蜜的骄傲。

巴基现在整个都是绝望的状态，仰天长叹，“我该怎么办！！”

“告诉他你也爱他不就好了。”神出鬼没的娜塔莎突然出现在了两人身边，红色露背长裙衬得她更加美丽，旁边的布鲁斯也难得地认真打扮，站在娜塔莎旁边微笑打招呼。

巴基被吓得差点从凳子上坐起来，“娜塔，你是要吓死人吗！”

“娜塔莎说的没错，去吧巴基！”洛基拉着巴基又再次跑回舞池去，但是兜了一圈却没看到刚刚被扔下的两位男伴。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️OOC警告！
> 
> 校园AU 主盾冬 副锤基  
> 学弟史蒂夫X学长巴基  
> 学长哥哥索尔X叛逆弟弟洛基  
> 巴基洛基闺蜜组
> 
> 这章就是甜！！！这文也就是甜！！！

人潮汹涌可是我却是一个人，这种电视剧才会出现的镜头描写，大概就是巴基现在的状况了。

舞池里少说几百人，灯光现在还是蹦迪的那种状态，让找人变得更难了，转来转去巴基也没找到他丢失的史蒂夫。

巴基：(;｀O´)o

最后巴基只好气鼓鼓地又回到吧台连喝了两杯龙舌兰，拉着洛基说个不停，“他是不是生气了，我的天啊，我简直是个蠢货好吗，我是傻子吧，为什么不直接回答他我也爱他就好了！”

洛基也不耐烦地一直点着头，好像在听巴基说话，其实心里正想着索尔那个混蛋怎么也不见了。

“Mic test. test. 好的，Hello，我是史蒂夫，这是我的好兄弟索尔。”

“嗨。”

吧台的两人被舞台那边传来的熟悉的声音吸引了过去，两脸懵逼的交换了一个眼神，这是干嘛？

台上的DJ不知道什么时候已经换成了史蒂夫和索尔，一人还背了一个不知道从哪里弄来的木吉他。

“嗯…我们想送一首歌给我们喜欢的人。”台下的起哄声让史蒂夫有点不好意思了，默默抱起吉他等着索尔准备。

索尔清了清嗓子，露出八颗牙大笑着说，“当然喜欢的不是同一个人。”

“Fallin all in you.*”

台下男男女女的尖叫声已经快要把屋顶掀翻了，每个人都在议论到底这两位大帅哥喜欢的人是谁，然而当事人正坐在离舞台几米远的吧台不知所措。

“这是…”

“干嘛？”洛基淡定地接上了巴基说到一半的话，撩了撩耳边的头发，小声地说了一句，“索尔这样还挺帅的。”

但是巴基现在淡定不了，甚至有点无法呼吸，原来西装搭吉他是这样的致命诱惑！

特别是那个正在唱歌的人还是史蒂夫。

“Every time I see you baby I get lost  
每次见到你 宝贝 我都神魂颠倒的

If I'm dreaming, baby, please don't wake me up  
如果我在做梦 宝贝 请不要叫醒我

Every night I'm with you I fall more in love  
每晚我和你在一起时 我都更深深坠入爱河

Now I'm laying by your side  
现在我躺在你身边

Everything feels right, since you came along  
自从你来到 一切都感觉那么美好“

不知道什么时候，巴基和洛基就已经跑到了舞台前，呆呆地看着史蒂夫和索尔弹唱，眼神里流露出的都是满满的爱意。

拨动吉他拨片的样子，摇晃着头，几撮发丝微微搭在额头的样子，深情注视着台下那位的样子。

巴基觉得自己现在就是史蒂夫的超级大粉丝，完全迷失在他的歌声里。

”I'm thinking baby  
我一直这么认为 宝贝

You are bringing out a different kind of me  
你让我成为不一样的自己

There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free  
你不会给我所谓的安全束缚 我在你的爱里自由徜徉

Fallin' all in you  
全身心沦陷* ”

“Thank you.”

一曲终了，两人便急忙忙跑下了台，因为台下的那个“You”。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。” 巴基抢在史蒂夫开口之前先说出了那三个字，随后用一个热吻让史蒂夫无法说话。

围观吃瓜群众的欢呼声大得吓人，谁又不喜欢看两个大帅哥谈恋爱呢，其中也包括了看戏的娜塔莎和布鲁斯，消失了一晚上的山姆，还有他身边不知道在哪勾搭来的新生莱利。

而洛基和索尔呢？大概躲在哪个角落里接吻吧，这对神出鬼没的“兄弟”总是让人摸不着头脑的。

“我也爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫在长吻结束后，抚着巴基的脸颊说着，“刚刚我说我爱你，我以为你被我吓到了，是不是我说这三个字得太早了，毕竟我们刚刚在一起。如果让你慌张了，我真的对不…”

“Hey，别这么说，你没有做错什么，是我太傻了。”

“不，巴基。”

“You two should get a room!(你们俩去开房吧)”

人群中不知道哪里传来的声音打断了两人的你侬我侬，两人都忍不住笑了出声，巴基扭头大喊了一句，“٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)Yes we will!(我们会的靴靴)”随后就拉着史蒂夫的手跑出了人群。

史蒂夫看着走在前面的巴基，脸上都挂满了笑容，“你说真的吗？Get a room？”

“If you want.(如果你想的话。)”

“……”我当然想！但是史蒂夫没有说出口。

“我们走吧。”

“去哪？”

“Go get us a room.(给我们开个房)”

史蒂夫认为巴基是开玩笑的，事实上他是开玩笑的，但是也不是开玩笑的。

因为他们现在不知道闯到了学校诺大的体育场里的哪个杂物间里。

巴基直接整个人挂在了史蒂夫身上，捧着他的脸从额头到眼睛到鼻子到脸都亲了一遍，最后停在他的嘴唇，眼睛湿漉漉地，无比深情地看着他，“史蒂夫……”

“什么都别说了。”史蒂夫的眼神落在了巴基的唇上，直接吻上去结束了话题。

史蒂夫的双手托着巴基的大腿，两人的下身紧紧贴在一起，领带也不知道什么时候给扯松了。

“我觉得我们该停下了。”巴基从吻中抽离，微微喘息，嘴边还带着一丝晶莹，“不然，要擦枪走火了。”

“我也觉得。”史蒂夫把挂在自己身上的巴基放了下来，巴基刚想凑上前帮史蒂夫整理领带，对面的人却后退了两步，“No...我需要自己冷静一下。”

“噗…哈哈哈哈哈。”巴基忍不住大笑出声，“现在的男孩子啊，怎么这么不矜持。”

史蒂夫一下往前把巴基摁在墙上，额头贴着额头，下身有一下没一下地蹭着他，“你想知道不矜持是怎么样的吗？”

“不了不了不了。”巴基默默从史蒂夫撑着的手臂下钻出去，溜到旁边圈起手看着他。

…

沉默是今晚的康桥。

大概五分钟后，史蒂夫才张口说话，“走吧。”

于是他们又回到了舞池里开始下一轮的蹦迪，群魔乱舞，疯狂喝酒。

TBC.

*歌曲Shawn Mendes - Fallin' all in you  
*歌词来自百度  
*这首歌真的超级超级超级好听，悄咪咪吹爆萌德。

**小小声地说，下一章巴基的隐藏属性女装大佬要出现了，这么久了大家是不是都忘了这个设定了哈哈哈哈哈！然后，说好的车很快就来了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车前的平静

于是，巴基横扫了整个舞会的烈酒，喝得不知东南西北，直到午夜才被史蒂夫强行带离会场。

“小史蒂薇~”巴基趴在史蒂夫背上，两只手突然不安分地抓乱了史蒂夫的发型，再此之前，他已经不知道说了多少胡话了，刚安静了一会又开始闹腾。

史蒂夫只能无奈地笑了笑，“嗯？”史蒂夫现在正背着巴基一路走回寝室，双手托着巴基不让他掉下去，根本腾不出来整理自己乱成鸟窝的发型。

巴基贴在史蒂夫耳边，压低音量，好像怕被别人听见似的，“史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫。”

“巴基巴基巴基。”史蒂夫同样低声回应了巴基，但看着空荡荡的街又不禁发问，“为什么我们要这么小声。”

“因为…我只想让你听得清清楚楚…”巴基迷迷糊糊地，但还保持着他的低音量，“我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你。”

一连十个软软糯糯的来自巴基的“我爱你”让史蒂夫脑子里已经炸开了烟花，他现在只想把他抱在怀里猛亲。

“我也爱你。”史蒂夫微微侧过头对着趴在自己肩上的人说。

没有回应。

“巴基，我说我也爱你，非常爱你。”史蒂夫又说。

回应的只有砸吧嘴的声音。

背上那个醉鬼已经呼呼大睡了。

“(ﾉ_ _)ﾉOf course you are asleep(你当然会睡着了)”史蒂夫只能无奈地背着他甜蜜的负担继续往寝室走，很难才从巴基口袋里掏出了房门钥匙把他带进屋里。

“酒量好的东欧男人Uh？”史蒂夫把醉醺醺的巴基扔在床上之后不禁笑出声，摇了摇头，帮他把鞋子西服外套和领带都脱了扔到一边再盖上被子，才走向厨房给他找能解酒的东西，可是折腾了半天只找到了满冰箱的冰淇淋和一柜子的膨化食品。

“呕…”

巴基不知道什么时候跑到了卧室里的卫生间，对着马桶狂吐了一波。

听到声音史蒂夫就立马冲了进来，拍着巴基的背给他顺气，又倒了杯水让他漱口。

“我还能再喝三轮。”

“好好好，你最能喝，但是喝多了对身体不好，我们不喝了好吗？”史蒂夫语气都是宠溺，又用打湿的毛巾认真擦着巴基在酒精作用下还是红扑扑的脸，专注地好像在打理什么艺术品。

巴基就这样直勾勾地看着史蒂夫，他感觉自己的心好像不在自己这儿了，早已不争气地匆匆到了对面这个人的手里。

“好。”

现在他只想吻他，永远和他在一起。

 

“呕……”

巴基突然转头又对着马桶吐了一通。

好的，整段垮掉了，我再也不喝这么多酒了，巴基想。

“史蒂夫，我想洗个澡……”

“你自己可以吗？”

“当然可以！我已经醒…呕……醒了！”

史蒂夫满脸担心但是还是被巴基推着去了客厅，“有什么事叫我，别锁门。”

“好好好。”

…

“史蒂夫？史蒂夫！史蒂夫！！”

巴基突然急促地叫唤着，在沙发上坐了不知道多久都快睡着了的史蒂夫立刻就醒了，以百米冲刺的速度冲进了卧室，“怎么了？”

但是眼前这个场面让他有点怀疑自己是不是也喝醉了。

巴基，棕色的长发自然下垂，化了淡妆，浅粉色长裙和红色高跟鞋，他侧躺在床上，单手撑头，一条穿了吊带袜的腿从长裙开叉处露出来。

“Buck…？”

史蒂夫站在门口一动不动，又揉了揉眼睛，晃了晃脑到，再次怀疑自己是不是在做梦。

巴基看着他呆滞的样子忍不住咯咯地笑，“你现在的样子跟你一年多前在戏剧毕业秀台下的样子简直一模一样。”然后一下跳到他身上，双手缠着他的脖子，捧起他的脸东一下西一下地一阵乱亲，“我知道，你喜欢这个是不是。”

在双手接触到巴基裸露的大腿的那一刻，史蒂夫脑里的那根理智的弦就断掉了。

史蒂夫立刻把巴基压在了床上，乱扯着自己的衣服甩到一遍，衬衫的扣子都被扯掉几颗。

“别着急，小史蒂薇，我不会跑的。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆盾冬车

“我也不会让你走的，巴基学长，”史蒂夫一下跨坐在巴基腿上，居高临下地看着脸颊微红的那个人，脱掉上衣露出锻炼良好的肌肉线条，“或许说是，学姐？”

学姐。

这下巴基脸直接红透了，调戏史蒂夫的那股劲都消失了，仿佛刚刚一直撩起裙子的人不是他一样。

巴基坐起身使劲吻住史蒂夫让他不能再说出那两个字，可史蒂夫就是想皮，边接吻还不停从嘴里挤出“学姐”二字。

“史蒂夫！”巴基气得用力咬了一下史蒂夫的嘴唇，疼得他举双手投降。

“好好好我不说了。”

史蒂夫再次把巴基放回床上，亲吻逐渐下移，才滑到侧颈巴基就痒得咯咯直笑，双手捏着史蒂夫的肩膀，身子不停往后缩，“好痒啊哈哈哈史蒂夫别亲这里。”

“那亲哪里，这里吗，这里？”史蒂夫在巴基的锁骨，又随意扯开他的裙子，露出他白皙的皮肤，将吻继续下滑，落到胸口，腹部，再往下发现巴基穿的是丁字裤，还连带着蕾丝的吊带袜。史蒂夫将底裤扯到一边，便亲上了巴基已经昂起头的小兄弟，“还是这里，Little Bucky，你就这么急？”

巴基眯着眼睛感受史蒂夫含着自己的阴茎不断吞吐，还有搅动的舌头，不经意磕到柱体的牙齿，被揉捏的囊袋和撸动柱体的粗糙大手，一切都刺激得他神魂颠倒地，嘴里不禁漏出几声呻吟，“嗯…啊……Yes……这里…”

转念巴基又觉得有些害羞，微微咬住嘴唇试图不让自己出声，可史蒂夫这令人过于舒服的口活让他实在难以抗拒，身体仿佛通了电，不一会儿几个深喉就让他缴械投降了，温热的精液全数射在史蒂夫嘴里，他也毫不客气地吞下了。

“你…太棒了…史蒂夫。”巴基捧起史蒂夫的脸，在他还有自己味道的唇上落下一个轻轻的吻，“你从哪里学来的，我还以为你是处…”但马上史蒂夫便加深了这个吻，一手掐住巴基的脸颊，用舌头撬开他的牙齿缠绕他的舌头，几乎要夺走他口腔里的所有空气，手还揉捏着他敏感的乳粒，“没错。所以是，天赋异禀。”

但巴基没有时间去思考，这是经验还是天赋，又再次被史蒂夫炙热的吻弄得迷迷糊糊地，身上的华服也被脱下扔到了地上，不知何时两人都已经一丝不挂。

史蒂夫一手探向巴基的后穴，湿湿软软的，明显是已经做过扩张，很轻易他便插入了一根手指，刚进入，肠道的软肉立刻便吸上来迎接它，“巴基…你？”

“我刚刚试过了…但只能进去一根手指就很疼了……”巴基看了一眼史蒂夫大得有些狰狞的性器，眼眶里仿佛都有泪水在打转，“你的那个，那么大，怎么能放进去。”

巴基委屈的表情看得史蒂夫心疼不已，又吻上了他的脸颊，“我们不着急，我不会让你受伤的。”

慢慢抽插着手指，史蒂夫一直观察着巴基的表情，在他适应并开始有些享受后，史蒂夫才又挤入第二根，继续进行着动作，速度也渐渐加快，搅动着发出暧昧的水声。

奇怪却也奇妙的新鲜快感让巴基忍不住哼唧几声，胡乱地吻着史蒂夫，撸动他硬挺的性器，脸上的潮红也更加浓郁，甚至没有意识到史蒂夫已经插入了三根手指，只是觉得自己渴望更多，“可以了，进来吧。”

史蒂夫将巴基挪到了床尾，自己站在地上，撤出手指后身下人的春光便完全暴露在他的眼前，“粉色的。”

“别看了！”巴基又羞又恼，扔了个枕头砸向笑嘻嘻的史蒂夫，可后穴突然空虚的感觉让他难受得不行，只得再次命令史蒂夫“快进来”。

而史蒂夫也难得非常乖地听话了，左手将巴基的腿往后压，右手将自己的阴茎对准他的穴口慢慢顶入。可刚挤进去龟头，就看到巴基就难受得咬紧牙关，史蒂夫想退出来却被他拉住了，“没事……我ok的…”

于是，史蒂夫便慢慢，慢慢地送入自己的阴茎，手揉捏着巴基白嫩的股肉让他更放松，良久才将整个阴茎插入了巴基的身体，“你太紧了，巴基。”

史蒂夫等巴基完全适应了，便开始缓缓抽插着性器，渐渐加快速度，冲撞着他的身体，两人交合之处啪啪的声响让空气越发暧昧，“嗯…Yes…太棒了巴基，嗯…啊…”

“嗯…啊…别…别顶那里…啊…痒…嗯…”巴基好像被撞到敏感点，话语都被呻吟打断成不完整的句子，双手忍不住抓住床单，浑身都发软。可越说史蒂夫便顶得越厉害，同时还不停地快速撸动巴基的小兄弟，前后的双重刺激不一会就把他送上了高潮，颤抖着射出的浊液都沾染在史蒂夫结实的腹肌上，让本就色情的画面更加香艳。

高潮后不自觉收缩的小穴把性器夹得更紧，快速抽插几十下后史蒂夫也忍不住射了，滚烫的液体充满了巴基的肠道。

史蒂夫低下身和巴基交换了一个亲吻，撤出性器时挤出了一堆白浊液体，才恍然大悟，发现自己忘了带套，满脸愧疚地道歉，“对不起巴基，我忘了带套了…”

“没关系，我喜欢你，填满我。”巴基笑嘻嘻地用鼻子蹭了蹭史蒂夫的鼻子，又靠在他肩膀上低喘，嘟嘟囔囔地说着早知道做爱这么舒服应该早点把史蒂夫扑倒之类的话。

人欲无穷，食之髓味。

体验过一次美好的高潮之后，巴基休息没一会又爬到小史蒂夫那，挑逗着让它再次雄赳赳气昂昂。不像史蒂夫的“天赋异禀”，巴基对口活可以说是毫无天赋可言。

胡乱舔着史蒂夫刚软下的阴茎，巴基试图模仿他刚刚给自己口的过程，结果只是毫无章法地乱来，嘴不够就上手，牙齿还不时磕到柱身，更别说什么技巧和深喉了，但即使这样史蒂夫也很快便再次硬了起来。

“看来我做的不错。”巴基感受到小史蒂夫的胀大，有些沾沾自喜地说，殊不知却被史蒂夫一句“是因为是你才会硬”给堵得没话说。

“那更好。”巴基无力反驳，便一下跨坐到躺着的史蒂夫身上，用穴口对准他的性器，调整姿势一点一点坐下去，将它完全吃入自己的身体，“你真大，真棒。”

巴基自己上下运动着，被汗水浸湿的长发晃动着，身下的史蒂夫感慨着他的美丽，便更卖力配合他的动作，扶着他的屁股不断向上顶，给他更深入的快感…

…

从前半夜折腾到天都亮了，最后巴基累得连洗澡的力气都没有，趴在史蒂夫怀里呼呼大睡，连史蒂夫给他洗了澡换了干净的床单被子都不知道。

巴基只记得在半梦半醒间听到了一句“我爱你，巴基”，便迷迷糊糊地回了一句“我也爱你，史蒂夫。”

“你是我梦想中的男人。”史蒂夫轻声地说，即使怀里的人早已熟睡。

 

TBC.


	12. 完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于！拖拖拉拉，历经n个月，从假期拖到了开学又拖到了假期又拖到了开学…终于完结了！

牵手拥抱接吻，啃书考试赶论文，嘻嘻闹闹，一个学期很快就过去了。

“终于考完Final了，大二的必修课实在是太难了！”从考场里走出来的巴基裹紧了自己的围巾，和在门口等着的史蒂夫交换了一个吻，接过他手上的热可可咕噜喝了几口又继续不停抱怨着刚才的统计考试的魔鬼难度，还有自己的魔鬼运气，到考试周的最后一天才考完试。

史蒂夫满脸宠溺地看着巴基，撩去他头发上的雪花，帮他好好地戴上暖融融的毛线帽，“但你也会做的很棒的，不是吗？”

“那是肯定的。”巴基一只手拿着热可可，一只手塞进史蒂夫的口袋里，“冬天的纽约总是这么冷，我们快走吧。”

史蒂夫用温暖的大手帮巴基冰凉的手升温，一本正经地说，“嗯，还好我是个暖男。”

…

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“？”巴基突然的大笑让史蒂夫愣住了，难道自己说错了什么吗？

“哈哈哈哈哈暖男哈哈哈嗝哈哈哈哈”巴基笑得上气不接下气，狂拍了几下史蒂夫的胸口，“史蒂夫你是傻瓜吧哈哈哈哈”

“很暖的男人，不就是暖男吗？”史蒂夫被巴基的笑声逗得也开始谜之大笑了，但是他并不知道自己在笑什么，或许是在笑巴基笑得那么可爱吧，“可是有什么好笑的啊？”

“算了哈哈哈哈没事，我们快回去收拾东西吧，明天要去度假了。”

“好吧。”

早在开始考试之前，巴基和洛基就已经单方面商量好了，在圣诞节的时候南下避寒，逃离纽约到温暖的古巴度假。

本来史蒂夫和索尔是商量着北上，到加拿大来一趟看极光滑雪旅行，可是被两位男友一口回绝了，表示又冷又累的事情他们不干，于是只好悻悻地订了海岛酒店。

…

“啊…累死我了。”洛基一下倒在酒店软绵绵的大床上，大字躺开，“太阳真好，再见吧风雪纽约。”

飞了几个小时，但还是精力满满的索尔笑嘻嘻地把套房转了一圈，突然发现阳台有一个巨大的双人浴缸，完全开放地面对着海滩，“洛基洛基！你看这个浴缸！好大啊！”

洛基两下踢掉鞋子，蜷起身子钻进被窝里，“嗯…我知道，不然我也不会定这个。”

索尔不知道什么时候也钻进被子里抱着洛基，脸颊的胡渣子有一下没一下地蹭着他，“底迪～”

“别烦我，我好累，我要睡觉。”洛基无奈地尝试挣脱开索尔的怀抱，持续失败，最终放弃了直接蒙头大睡，“晚上再说。”

“好吧…”索尔委屈地抱着洛基，默默掏出手机问隔壁套房的史蒂夫和巴基在干嘛。

…

“哇，巴基，你们定的酒店也太豪华了吧～”

“度假当然要舒服啊。”

史蒂夫和巴基趴在阳台的栏杆上，一起呼吸海岛的新鲜空气，又交换了一个带有海水咸味的吻。

叮咚。一条新信息：「史蒂夫，你们在干嘛啊，洛基睡了，我好无聊。」

“索尔问我们在干嘛。”史蒂夫晃了晃手里的手机。

巴基笑了笑，拿过手机回了一句：「我们要睡觉了，要一起睡觉吗？」

“睡觉了。”巴基把史蒂夫的手机扔到一边，一下跳到他的背上，指了指床，听到史蒂夫不怀好意地笑声，又补充了一句，“纯睡觉。”

…

于是四人就这样在酒店里瘫过去了大半个假期，每天就是吃饭睡觉晒太阳，顺带玩了各种必备海上娱乐项目。

…

平安夜。四人非常传统地到圣诞集市逛街，扛回了两棵好看的松树，还有一堆充满气息的灯饰和装饰品，把空荡荡的酒店套房装饰得满满圣诞感。当然，他们还难得地在沙滩上穿着短袖短裤，一起吃了一顿非常美味且温暖的火鸡大餐。

圣诞节当天。由于巴基随口一提「White Christmas才有圣诞的感觉」，史蒂夫就在酒店里给他制造了一个下雪的惊喜。而某个傻瓜奥丁森却在房里挂满了一堆的槲寄生，只是为了要在洛基每次经过的时候给他一个无法拒绝的吻，于是这天他们在床上折腾了一天没出门，第二天洛基就把所有圣诞装饰都扔到了垃圾桶里。

跨年夜。在纽约时21岁才能喝酒的限制，在古巴全都不复存在了，于是四位大学生便「Strawberry Champagne all night」，连好好男孩史蒂夫，都喝的烂醉，全部倒在沙发上说着胡话，最后又各自滚回房里，滚了一夜。

…

腻腻歪歪十几天度假就这样过去了，提前了几天离开温暖的古巴，回到寒冷的纽约准备重新投入到新学期的大学生活里。

简简单单，一天又一天，一年又一年。

一切都如此美好，因为和你在一起，就是我的梦想。你是我的梦想。

END.

结局有点短，会有番外，肉肉满满的番外，嘿嘿。  
虽然现实中Happily ever after的结局真的太太太少了，但是我的CP们必须幸福地永远在一起！！于是又是一个HE，嘻嘻，平行宇宙里的他们会一直开心地在一起。


	13. 关于双人浴缸的那些事[盾冬PWP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你是我的梦想」番外1——必须好好利用我们的浴缸

到达古巴的第一个晚上，史蒂夫和巴基饶有兴致地探索着豪华套房里的各种设备，当然不可避免地看到了阳台上的双人按摩浴缸。

巴基侧坐在浴缸边，看着海滩上即使到晚上也来来往往的人，甚至还能听到楼下小孩们嬉戏打闹的声音，表情非常复杂。

“怎么了，巴基。”史蒂夫看着巴基一下低头偷笑一下又皱着眉头的可爱样子，忍不住用手抚上他的眉头。

巴基一本正经地说道，“你看啊，浴缸是用来洗澡，或者说是泡澡的对不对，可是这个……”又浮夸地指向整片海滩，“虽然可以把窗关上，可是就算隔着玻璃，对着这么多人遛鸟，也不太好吧！”

史蒂夫看着巴基认真的表情，再一次忍不住笑出了声，“甜心，你都在想什么呢。”

“那这个浴缸在这里不就是浪费嘛，”巴基撒娇似的又凑近了史蒂夫一分，眨巴着绿眼睛盯着他，“你说是不是？”

“你说得对。”于是史蒂夫便吻上去了，毕竟没有人能抵挡得住小鹿仔的眼神攻击。

在被史蒂夫吻的迷迷糊糊之间，巴基头上突然冒出机灵的小灯泡，“不过我们可以穿着泳裤泡澡啊！”

“嗯……”史蒂夫根本没听清巴基在说什么，只想重新贴上他柔软的嘴唇。可巴基却非常坚定地要继续他的机智想法，又把史蒂夫往后推开，“我们在浴室里洗澡，洗完澡在着泡个泡泡浴，多舒服。”

“好…”史蒂夫想再一次凑上去。然而面前的人已经大步跑进屋子里了，脱下来的衣服扔了满地，嘴里还哼着小调，“洗澡去咯～”

史蒂夫一脸无奈地弯腰捡起巴基一件件的衣服，拉开浴室门，倚在门边，向起了雾的洗浴间玻璃门那边的巴基晃了晃他手上的衣服，“这么快脱好衣服了？”然后把衣服扔到一边的脏衣篓里，又单手脱下了T恤。

结实的八块腹肌的视觉冲击，即使透过玻璃也毫无削弱，巴基扭过头去无视史蒂夫，和他的美好身材，继续在头发上打着泡泡，嘴上不停赶着他，“出去出去，我要自己洗澡。”因为他非常清楚，一起洗澡根本不可能会只是纯洗澡，永远都会往另外一个不好的方向发展，好吧，其实也不算是不好。

“你确定吗？”史蒂夫又走近了，靠在玻璃门上敲了敲，甩了甩金色的头发，用他那双蓝色里带点绿的无敌大眼睛盯着巴基。  
不知道是水温太热了还是史蒂夫的眼神太炙热了，巴基现在脸红透了，身子也都透着粉红，“我确定！”巴基决定继续无视那个金发裸男，加快洗澡的速度。

史蒂夫看着固执的小可爱，无奈地摇了摇头回到床上躺着，尽量不去回想刚刚看到的火辣画面，否则自己的小兄弟很快就忍不住了。

“快去洗澡吧！”不知道过了多久，因为没有史蒂夫的注视而非常认真洗了一个澡的巴基叫醒了几乎要睡着的史蒂夫。“嗯…？噢，好。”于是史蒂夫吧唧亲了一口巴基的脸颊，拿起丢在自己身上的浴袍和泳裤，挠了挠头走进浴室。

…

在史蒂夫洗澡的一会儿，巴基已经把阳台的窗都关上，开开心心地在浴缸前用泡泡浴液装了一池子的泡泡水，顺带打开了一瓶香槟，倒在香槟杯里摆在一边的小桌上。

巴基笑嘻嘻地迎接干净的史蒂夫，可刚走出浴室史蒂夫便皱起了眉头，又回去拿起一条毛巾搭在巴基湿答答的头发上仔细地擦着，“出来这么久了也不把头发擦一擦，湿着头发很容易感冒的，每次都说不听。”

虽然是自己的问题——他总是会忘记自己的长头发不像别的男生的短发一样甩一甩就干了，但是巴基就是气鼓鼓地想发脾气，可史蒂夫过于温柔又充满担心的语气让他败下阵来，只能嘴上嘟嘟囔囔地却也没法反驳什么。

用毛巾吸干头发的水分，再用吹风筒吹干，最后扎成一个小丸子头，一系列动作一气呵成毫不别扭，这一学期下来，史蒂夫早已习惯了帮巴基“做造型”这件事了，毕竟在和他在一起后，史蒂夫立马就抛弃了曾经的好舍友山姆，搬到巴基宿舍里空着的另外一个房间里了，虽然那个房间现在依旧也是空的，除了堆满了的杂物以外。

“好了好了，我们快去泡澡了！呜呼！”

“Cheers~”“Cheers!”

两人就像平时一样轻松地聊着天，再喝着点小酒，享受着按摩浴缸，舒缓一天坐飞机下来的疲劳。由于巴基不停乱调按摩功能，两个人又黏黏糊糊地打闹起来，把泡泡泼得到处都是，最终以巴基被史蒂夫压着靠在浴缸边无法动弹才停下来。

“别闹了，小鹿仔。”史蒂夫双手钳制着巴基，故意跟他鼻尖蹭鼻尖，说话的热气都扑在他的脸上。

出乎意料地，巴基一下亲上了史蒂夫，被突然袭击的史蒂夫一愣，手不自觉就松开了，可刚一松手，巴基就从他手臂下钻了出去，坐到浴缸边对着那个呆瓜疯狂泼水，咯咯地笑个不停，“笨蛋！”

在互相攻击地躲避战中，也不知道是谁按到了什么按钮，阳台突然就暗了下来，再次打开灯的时候才发现原来阳台是有窗帘可以隔离外界的。

两人同时看向窗帘，巴基“What——!”了好几声，念叨着“我就说怎么可能完全是开放式的阳台嘛”。

可另一个人却满肚子坏水，把巴基按在腿上不让他动弹，“Well…既然如此。”一手又不怀好意地伸向他的泳裤底下。

“喂喂喂！”巴基假装生气地双手掐着史蒂夫的脖子，“我掐死你哦？”

史蒂夫也配合演出地举起一只手表示投降，为什么是一只手？因为另一只手正在水下悄悄在那个嘴上说着要掐死自己可却忍不住低声呻吟的人的后穴里出入，发现这个看似单纯无公害的人早就做好了准备，“你…”

“I'm ready, Captain.”

“怪不得洗了那么久的澡。”

不一会儿史蒂夫就把巴基抱起来坐到了一边，两人都硬着的阴茎在对方腹部磨蹭，但这时贴心的史蒂夫还不忘了冲干净了两人身上的泡泡，甚至把浴缸里的泡泡水给放了，换了一盆干净的温水。

离开浴缸后身上的水蒸发带走了身上的热量，可两个正打得火热的人却丝毫没有感受一丝凉意。

史蒂夫忙着在巴基的身上留下吻痕，两只大手也不安分地游动。可巴基认为不必再等了，于是便大开双腿，双手撑在两侧，把史蒂夫粗大的阴茎对准自己湿漉漉的穴口，一点点慢慢往下坐，直到全根没入，才低声喘了几口气，“太大了……嗯…好深。”

即使已经和史蒂夫不知道做过多少次了，每一次巴基都想感叹史蒂夫为什么那么大，而每一次史蒂夫也想感叹巴基为什么那么紧。

性器被湿润潮热的穴肉紧紧包裹，史蒂夫爽得倒吸了一口气，可是生怕巴基还没适应弄疼了他，动作幅度都是慢且轻的，但巴基明显能感觉到自己屁股里的东西又胀大了几分。

很快巴基便放松下来了，史蒂夫也开始肆无忌惮地加速起来，手从他的腿弯绕过去，把他的腿张得更快，又托着他的屁股上下运动，每一下都顶到最深处，用力碾着他的敏感点，“是这里吗？巴基学长。”

两人交合处啪嗒啪嗒的水声和楼下传来的打闹声汇合在一起，巴基感到莫名羞耻却又多了一丝刺激，又故意说出挑逗的话语勾起身下本就精力过盛的某人更加卖力的运动，“是…啊…嗯…好爽…大力操我……队长。”

“收到。”

而说骚话的代价就是，巴基被顶得连呻吟声都在颤抖，嘴里吐出的话都不成句了，无力地求饶，“不…别顶那里…慢点……唔…啊……嗯…”

“看来是这里呢。”史蒂夫早已熟悉巴基的身体，无意义的提问也只是坏心眼地想听他做爱时迷糊的可爱话语，于是又重重碾过他的前列腺，同时分出一只手来撸动他硬得不行的性器，“小巴基也要一起好好努力啊。”

巴基知道自己在性爱里永远无法占据上风，于是便挂在史蒂夫身上任由他摆弄，整个人软成一摊水，有一下没一下地啃咬着史蒂夫的后颈，手还在他背上留下一道道鲜红的痕迹。

巴基突然感觉自己像个吸血鬼。

但来自他的人类猎物的前后双重刺激让吸血鬼也没能想那么多，巴基很快就缴械投降了，射出的粘稠精液全都留在史蒂夫结实的八块腹肌上。

高潮来得痛快，脑子也都是一片空白，巴基只想长呼一口气，舒服。

史蒂夫几乎是和巴基同时到的，没来得及戴套，于是所有精液都留在了巴基的身体里，混着肠液从穴口的挤了出来。

两人交换了一个混着汗水的甜腻亲吻，相连着的下身依旧没有分开。

直到巴基的一个喷嚏打破了气氛。

“阿嚏！”

“怎么了巴基，是冷吗？”

巴基微眯着眼揉了揉红红的鼻子，大力点了点头，史蒂夫立刻便抱起他再次了回到了装满温水的浴缸，把性器从他的身体里撤出来，又用温水泼到他的身上让他重新暖和起来。

“好暖。”巴基半躺在浴缸里，把整个身体都泡在水里，捧起一捧水拍了拍脸，刚褪下的潮红因为温热的水温又从白皙的皮肤下泛出来，粉嫩嫩的。感觉到眼前的人呆愣愣的，巴基眨了眨湿漉漉的双眼，往史蒂夫身上泼了泼水引起他的注意，“想什么呢？”

这一连串的动作在史蒂夫眼里无一不是诱惑，他又硬了，巴基看见了。

于是什么也不用说，史蒂夫又凑上前吻住了巴基，就着这个体位，在水里再次开始操弄他的身体。

折腾到水又凉了，两人便顺理成章又滚到床上去了，直到快到日出的时间才进入梦乡。

END.


End file.
